Ajury
Ajury is the home city of the ancient Kingdom of the Arbor Druids. The Arbor Druids separate themselves into 3 sects, signified by the color of their robes and huts. They are one with nature and have taken on the mission to replant the great trees of the world. The stories of Vasten tell of huge trees that populated the world, 2 and 3 times the size of the current trees in this world. Most people from different sects have almost no interaction with the others. When they do speak, they refer to each other as "Keeper Smit" or "Seeker Pak" using last names and titles only. It is a sign of respect, but also detachment. All Druids only marry within their sect and keep family very close. Once a child is born, he or she is raised to work for their sect from 10 years old and on. Seekers: The Cyan colored huts belong to the Seekers of the Arbor Druids. They have only one job; to find the ancient Trents. There are stories of the first age, where the world was filled with Elves, Dwarves, many other fantasy races, but most importantly to the Arbor Druids, Trents. Trents (pronounced Tree-Ents) are huge walking, living, breathing trees that would wander the land, protecting the forest. Sometime during the 2nd Age, they disappeared from the land. This sect of Arbor Druids are consumed with going out and searching for the Trents. They have huts to weather the nights scattered all over forested land in the world, usually made of Cyan clay and wood. Keepers: The Yellow huts are that of the Keepers sect. They have 3 jobs in Ajury. They keep all the materials of the Kingdom in the Vault, keep all the trees and land trimmed and healthy, and keep the crops maintained for food. Working in the Vault is the absolute most respected job in all the Kingdom, as the saplings and seeds kept there are the greatest treasure these people have. Planters: These journeymen and women wear red and go out in nature to plant the great Arbor trees into the world. Replanting and grooming forests is their calling and they are very serious about it, sometimes spending years out in nature before returning to Ajury to replenishment. They are now the public face of Ajury as well, as they frequently have some contact with other Kingdoms, spreading different saplings and kind of wood throughout the world to other Kingdoms. The World Tree The World Tree is the source of the Arbor Druid's Magic. At the end of the Second Age, the Zombie Pigmen burned the World Tree almost to the ground, severely crippling the Druids' Magic. Fortunately, the Tree survived long enough to allow the Druids to perform the Ritual of Regrowth and gain a World Tree Sapling. Once planted, the Druids had to build Arbor Totems around it of each of the six tree types to allow the New World Tree to begin to grow. It will take many generations, but eventually, the Magic will return to full force. Building Style: Ajury uses mostly clay and wood to build and doesn't have much use for stone. All buildings use either Red, Yellow or Cyan clay to signify which sect can enter that building. They are quite old, and the buildings show it, as they have been broken down and partially fixed many times. The vault, on the other hand, is pristine, as it is all the Kingdom's wealth. The buildings are mostly small and humble, as they spend most of their time outside working in nature, many of the huts are quite over grown. Category:Kingdom Category:Independent Category:Town